Fluid-based switches such as liquid metal micro switches (LIMMS) have proved to be valuable in environments where fast, clean switching is desired. As customers demand smaller and/or faster switches, steps will need to be taken to electrically isolate fluid-based switches from environmental effects.
One aspect of the invention is embodied in a switch. The switch comprises a channel plate, mated to a substrate to define at least a portion of a number of cavities. The channel plate comprises a switching fluid channel, and a pair of ground channels adjacent the switching fluid channel. A switching fluid is held within a cavity defined by the switching fluid channel, and is movable between at least first and second switch states in response to forces that are applied to the switching fluid.
Another aspect of the Invention is embodied in a switching circuit. The switching circuit comprises a channel plate, mated to a substrate to define at least a portion of a number of cavities. The channel plate comprises first and second switching fluid channels, and a ground channel located adjacent, and substantially in between, the first and second switching fluid channels. A first switching fluid is held within a cavity defined by the first switching fluid channel, and is movable between at least first and second switch states in response to forces that are applied to the first switching fluid. A second switching fluid is held within a cavity defined by the second switching fluid channel, and is movable between at least first and second switch states in response to forces that are applied to the second switching fluid.
Yet another aspect of the invention is embodied In a switch comprising a substrate and a channel plate. The channel plate comprises a switching fluid channel, and is mated to the substrate to define at least a portion of a number of cavities. A pair of ground traces are located adjacent the switching fluid channel. A switching fluid is held within a cavity defined by the switching fluid channel, and is movable between at least first and second switch states in response to forces that are applied to the switching fluid.
Other embodiments of the invention are also disclosed.